The present invention concerns a crane boom for a crane, the crane boom having a longitudinal axis and a contour line extending in a transverse plane relative to an axis of symmetry in mirror-symmetrical relationship. The contour line has between a point arranged on the axis of symmetry equidistantly relative to the first and second intersection points and the first intersection point an at least approximately arcuate portion which is tangentially adjoined in the direction of the second intersection point by a first straight portion whose notional extension in the direction of the second intersection point intersects the axis of symmetry and includes an acute angle therewith.
Such a crane boom is shown for example in FIG. 13 of EP 583 552 B1.
A disadvantage is that production of the arcuate portion is complicated and expensive and cannot be easily carried out in an error-free manner.